Talk:Search and Seizure I (San d'Oria)
I did this today with a NIN and myself as BLM. When the mobs came into view by the C.A. in Rolanberry Fields (S) I stunned the transporter and then NIN engaged it. I the kited guards while he killed transporter. 01:47, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Solo'd as PLD72/WAR36. Saw the 3 mobs running down from the entrance of The Eldieme Necropolis (S) down the steps. I used Provoke on the Transporter and it turned to fight me... however the 2 guards continued to run on their way. --Vuclutout 09:44, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Solo'd as RDM68/BLU34 at Rolanberry Fields campaign fort. It was listed as 4-star difficulty, and it netted me 403 experience points and 1196 allied notes. 2nd run, same place, but RDM69/BLU34 and got 396 experience points and 1177 allied notes. 3rd run, same place, got 387 experience points and 1150 allied notes. 4th run, 378 experience points and 1122 allied notes. 5th run, 375 experience points and 1113 allied notes. 6th run (this one was 2 star, not 4 star) was 248 experience points and 736 allied notes. --Lirmont 03:31, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ----------- Done this one a couple of times, so not able to 100% confirm this strategy. However, the times I have done it, I have not once had to fight the Guards. Simply get behind the group of 3, and wait for them to stop. The moment they begin to run again, engage the Transporter (As 75RDM used Dia). The guards will continue to run, the Transporter engages you. Out of 6 times, 0 Guard fights. Each time I have noted that the Transporter stops behind the Guards, thus no Sight linking, and I keep to maximum spell casting range on the Transporter so theoretically out of aggro range of the guards also. ALSO NOTED : The Transporter will start to run for the OP after a short amount of time, so Bind/Gravity/Stun required. Doing small amounts of damage did NOT appear to stop him running away from me (Dia, Thunder etc). When he does run, he runs FAST - Flee may catch him, but normal movement speed enhancements will fail to catch him. Doing a reasonable amount of damage (100+) reverts him to attacking you. Very susceptible to Bind/Gravity, stuck 100% of the time, Bind lasted 1/2 the fight, Gravity lasted 90-100% of the fight. Good luck and happy hunting!! Themutznutz 17:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) The transporter seems to have about a 5 minute respawn after being stealth killed. I think the easyest way for you to do this, would be to get jsut behind where they pop, and wait for them to spawn. For example in eldiem they pop on the east side of the first room, when you zone into eldiem, the room wtih a galka named Turbulent Storm, then all you need to do is spectral jig, or put up any other sneak/invis, and chase um down the steps, their first stop isn't far from where they spawn, then just engage the orcish transporter from behind, and you'll insta-kill the sucker. I was wondering if since, these are the guys dropping off resorces to the orc owned forts, if you kill the transporter using the stealth kill methode, without the campaign ops NOT active, will it still lower the beastmen's resorces for that zone, or even keep the resorces from going up? Or is there no effect what so ever when you kill them without the ops? -Dakuu, Phoenix server, 1-11-2010 8:18am I've also just found that if you ws the transporter from behind as your first attack, the ws from behind will not count as a stealth kill and the fight will be on, the guards will attack, your ws will do w/e dmg it's suppose to do to the transporter, and it will not instantly die. Lastly, it is possible to perform a stealth kill with any weapon, but that's only an assumption as a 75 sam/dnc, I was able to perform a stealth kill wtih my gkt, and using hand to hand simple by un equiping my weapon. -Dakuu, Phoenix server, 1-11-2010 8:19am I used Sneak and Invis, sneaking up from behind and landed Head Butt, but the mob did not die. I followed with Delta Thrust and all three bolted for the tower and then warped away. Storme 02:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC)